Morbo: Sesión IV
by Sexy-Lust
Summary: Lean bajo su propio criterio. "Las criticas y opiniones no cambiarán en nada mis próximas parejas o relatos"


-¿Entonces querías ser actora de teatro desde pequeña?- le preguntaba Finn un poco sorprendido a su novia la Princesa flama

-Sí, desde pequeña me ilusionaba actuar, fingir ser alguien más, pero mi padre nunca me lo permitió- dijo ella un poco triste

-Wow nunca pude imaginar que ese fuera tu gran deseo

-Pues mira jaja las cosas no son lo que alguno piensa jajaja- rió la hermosa chica de fuego

-Ja, si es algo muy extraño

-Y… ¿Cuál es tu deseo Finn?

-Amm jaja la verdad es que no importa, mejor olvídalo, sería una tontería si te lo dijera

La princesa se acercó más a él atreves del verde pasto recargando sus codos en las rodillas entre estas y su mentón, el chico sacó una risita jactanciosa y volteó a verla.

-Bueno está bien te lo diré, mi deseo es poder algún día hacer un trío contigo y otra chica- reveló este

La princesa arqueó un poco la ceja y se incomodó por lo que Finn había dicho, una sensación de rubor y molestia la invadió en esos momentos.

-¿Qué es lo que dijiste?- preguntó no molesta si no apenada

-Jajajajajaja- rió Finn acercándose a ella y besando su gema- no era verdad princesa ¿Cómo creíste que desearía algo así?, tú eres la única chica con la que anhelo estar

A Phoebe le alivió escuchar eso, nunca se imaginó eso, estar con otra chica y con su novio en un acto sexual le pareció un poco extraño

-Uff… Finn me hiciste sonrojar- decía ella hablando en un tono de alivio

-Tranquila princesa, jajaja solo quería ver cuál era tu reacción, y debo decir que valió la pena

Los chicos siguieron hablando por un rato más en los verdes prados, riendo y platicando de sus secretos hasta que poco a poco comenzaba a obscurecer, fue entonces cuando Finn llevó a su novia hasta su casa y él se fue a la suya.

Ahí estaba la Princesa flama, sin poder concebir el sueño pues seguía pensando en lo que Finn le había dicho:

_-Mi deseo es poder algún día hacer un trío contigo y otra chica- _recordó ella lo que había dicho el héroe

Phoebe se removió un poco entre las sábanas de su cama y se puso a pensar y a imaginarse a ella con otra chica y su novio, ¿Cómo sería la cosa entonces? ¿Qué harían? ¿Cómo le harían? Phoebe se puso a pensar mucho en ello y hasta cierto punto sonrió un poco húmeda por sus pensamientos y escenas imaginativas, se vio a ella besándose con otra mujer mientras Finn la embestía y la acariciaba… maldición tenía que admitir que era una locura malditamente provocativa. Tras minutos de reflexión y pensamiento se decidió por algo

-Mmm… … … creo, que lo voy a intentar- se dijo a sí misma la princesa al fin concibiendo el sueño

* * *

Al día siguiente llamó a la joven con la que tenía planeado actuar, una chica muy hermosa y bien desarrollada como ella, una de sus mejores amigas de la vida, tal vez la mejor de ellas.

Tocaron la puerta a las 12:00 am y Phoebe fue a abrir, al hacerlo ambas se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla y después se dieron un abrazo, la princesa la invitó a pasar entonces

-Me alegro mucho de que me hayas llamado amiga tenía tantas ganas de verte, ¿Cómo va todo?- preguntó la chica

-Muchas gracias Fionna, todo va de maravilla jaja, ¿y tú que tal?- respondió la adolescente dándole una taza

-Digamos que también, Cake me regaña diario por no tener cuidado con las aventuras pero ya me acostumbre- hablaba la humana bebiendo de su chocolate

La Princesa flama solo comía dulces pues no podía beber ningún liquido por el momento, así que solo se limitó a continuar con la plática

-Jaja tú nunca cambiarás- dijo divertida

-Bueno según tú me dijiste que tenías algo muy importante que decirme, ¿Qué es?- preguntó sonriendo

-Fionna… haa- suspiró sobándole la nuca- mira no te voy a mentir, eres mi mejor amiga…

-Y tú la mía princesa- se adelantó a decir la humana

-Que linda Fi, pero al motivo de tu invitación, quiero pedirte que… que… que hagamos un trío con Finn

-¡¿Qué?!- saltó ella de su asiento tirando su chocolate- ¡¿Estás bromeando verdad?!

-No, no estoy bromeando Fionna te lo pido como amiga

-Princesa eres mi mejor amiga pero ¡noooooooo!, es que no, no puedo- habló totalmente sonrojada

-Fionna por favor, sé que es una locura o algo enfermo, pero en verdad quiero saber qué es lo que se siente, yo quiero hacerlo, hazlo por mí- suplicaba Phoebe haciendo que la humana se sonrojara aún más

-Es que no, ¿Un trío? ¿Con Finn? Es que… hay nooooo- alargó con desesperación el habla mientras pisaba con fuerza- princesa si quieres podemos estar solas tú y yo, podemos besarnos, tocarnos y masturbarnos pero con Finn no que pena- dijo aceleradamente

-Entiendo- decía Phoebe agachando la cabeza- jhammm, sabía que sería difícil, jmm bueno Fi te agradezco tu honestidad, esto no cambiará nada, seguirás siendo mi mejor amiga- sonrió e inmediatamente agachó su cabeza tras sentarse en el sofá

Fionna se sintió un poco mal por ella, era su mejor amiga y era así como su deber hacerla sentir mejor, aunque eso significara, pues… actuar con ella, la verdad es que a Fionna no le molestaba tanto participar en un trío, si no le preocupaba y le asustaba volverse lesbiana después de eso, pues tenía que admitir que Phoebe era muy hermosa y sentía una atracción inversa hacia ella.

-Princesa… ¿hacer esto significa mucho para ti?- le preguntó a su amiga enredando sus propios dedos

-No te voy a mentir Fi, significa demasiado

-Entonces hagámoslo- dijo ella convencida y sonriendo

La princesa volteó a verla sonriente y la abrazó con fuerzas por la aceptación de su amiga

-Gracias Fionna eres la mejor amiga del mundo

-De nada, pero me debes una hee- dijo divertida- y bien ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Esto…

Tras 2 horas de planificar todo, al fin quedaron de acuerdo en que es lo que iban a hacer, así que Phoebe llamó a su novio por teléfono para invitarlo a su casa pues no tenía pensado ir ese día.

-¿Finn? Hola… … … bien gracias… si… te extraño también- hablaba la princesa- jajaja claro amor… de acuerdo escucha necesito que llegues a mi casa lo más pronto posible por favor, es una emergencia, no… olvida a Jake ven solo tú, por favor te va a gustar no te vas a arrepentir… bueno entonces te espero… chao…- dijo ella colgando

Finn no tardó mucho en llegar a la casa de la princesa y una vez ahí entró para ver de qué se trataba

-¿Princesa?- dijo él volteando a todos lados

-Hola Finn- contestó ella saliendo de una habitación

La Princesa flama tenía puesto un bikini que la hacían resaltar sus atributos a la perfección, Finn solo se quedó helado por verla, la princesa se acercó y tomó las manos de él y se las colocó en su cintura capturándola, después le dio un beso usando su lengua y lo pegó más a ella

-Princesa ¿Qué significa esto?

-Finn estuve pensando lo que me dijiste de hacer el trío… y estoy más que dispuesta a hacerlo- dijo ella besando su cuello

-¿Lo estás?- preguntó este como si fuera un estúpido

-Lo estamos- se escuchó otra voz en la habitación

El joven volteó a ver de quien se trataba y miró a Fionna recargada en la pared con una mano, ella portaba también un bikini el cual le quedaba a la perfección, ambas chicas se veían fabulosas así que Finn comenzó a emocionarse de inmediato pues la propuesta y la situación le gustaban.

-Hola Finn…- habló Fionna en un tono provocativo

-Ho-hola Fi…- contestó este un poco sonrojado al verla

-Estamos listas para esto Finn, somos todas tuyas- le dijo Phoebe

-Princesa eres la mejor, no sabes cuánto…

-Shh- interrumpió ella- solo relájate- le dijo llevándolo y sentándolo en el sofá

Una vez sentado con las piernas separadas Fionna y Phoebe se acercaron y cada una se sentó en una pierna de Finn abrazándolo de cuello, Finn sonrió por ello y abrazó a cada una por la cintura mientras que las chicas comenzaban a lamer sus mejillas como si fueran de caramelo, usaban su boca y sus lenguas llenando de saliva la cara de Finn pero a este no parecía molestarle, al contrario, lo estaba disfrutando mucho así que aprovechó y comenzó a tocarle el busto a las mujeres que tenía encima, después de un tiempo Finn se echó para atrás y las chicas comenzaron a besarse entre ellas mismas dejando hilos de saliva en sus bocas, el joven se separó un poco de ellas y miraba con atención como se comían a besos, Fionna encima de la princesa, acostadas en la cama seguían con los besos y el toqueteó en sus cuerpos, por la excitación el joven se quitó sus ropas y comenzó a jalarse el miembro con desesperación y ricura por ver la escena delante de sus ojos, ¿El verdadero deseo de Finn? Tan solo era ver a su mujer con otra chica teniendo intimidad, tanto que había disfrazado su deseo por un trío y ahora que lo estaba viendo no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de cogerse a ambas nenas.

Cuando las chicas terminaron de besarse invitaron a su amigocho a unirse a lo cual este nada tardo fue y se acercó como un maniaco, entre los 3 comenzaron a besarse sacando su lengua y juntándola con la de los otros 2 para de nuevo saborear el momento, por un tiempo Finn evaluó a las chicas tocando suavemente sus caderas y sus bustos con lentitud haciendo un juego pícaro de esto para saber quien poseía mejores atributos, después quiso saber quien besaba mejor así que las comenzó a besar por separado hasta saciarse por completo pero nunca dijo su veredicto, sin embargo había llegado el momento de la acción… Finn se acostó boca arriba y Phoebe coloco su sexo en el miembro de su novio mientras que Fionna se sentaba en la cara del joven héroe para comenzar con la acción, Phoebe se movía de arriba a abajo mientras Finn chupaba la feminidad de Fionna que tenía encima de la cara y le masajeaba el busto, por su lado Fionna seguía besando a la princesa y a su vez le metía 2 dedos en el esfínter haciendo que la princesa se arqueará de placer.

La sensación era única y placentera para los 3 jóvenes, tanto que no sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí teniendo sexo, sus cuerpos les pedían más placer y más atrevimiento, dejaron a un lado el pudor por completo y se atrevieron a hacer cosas más extremas como hacer que Finn le metiera la mano a cada una de las chicas hasta donde pudiera, al sacarla su mano quedaría llena de esos líquidos deliciosos para Finn los cuales saborearía una y otra vez. Los besos eran más salvajes… las lenguas más evidentes, las manos eran más depravadas y el sexo y la lujuria más intensa, por turnos Finn embestía a cada una de ellas con brutalidad azotando sus caderas haciendo que la misma cama se moviera violentamente por las embestidas recibidas por parte de Finn, ambas jóvenes estaban muy mojadas y muy cachondas por tanto sexo, no sabían que podían resistir tanto, el cabello de Fionna estaba un poco desordenado ya y la Princesa flama se encontraba un poco inestable, pero a esas alturas ya nada importaba, querían correrse junto con Finn así que no optaron por parar.

La posición cambió de nuevo, esta vez Phoebe le estaba lamiendo el miembro a Finn colocándose por ratos los gemelos en la boca, recorría todo el mástil sabroso entre su boca y llegaba al glande para lubricarlo con su saliva mientras seguía ahí devorándolo, la princesa jamás pensó tener ese deseo sexual por nadie, pero ahí estaba satisfaciendo con la felación a su novio, en lo que hacía eso Fionna le estaba lamiendo la feminidad a la princesa mientras que Finn hacia lo mismo pero con Fionna… oséa que estaban en un típico _triángulo sexual,_ cada uno le hacia la felación al otro.

¿Fionna? Bueno ella se sentía también excitada y muy húmeda por lo que pasaba en esos momentos, nunca creyó que se sentiría tan bien están con su amiga y otro chico a la vez, se sintió como una perra pero no le molestó si no que le pareció excitarle más pues era tan morboso y depravado que era sumamente delicioso, seguía ahí lamiéndole el sexo a su mejor amiga mientras sentía la delicia de la lengua de Finn llenarla hasta el fondo.

Fionna y Phoebe llegaron a gemir por tanto placer como vacas en celo, o tal vez como perras, algo que a Finn le mega excitó y por ello terminó por correrse en la boca de su novia la cual tan solo contuvo el semen en su boca separándose de la lamida de Fionna para acercarse a ella, al hacerlo comenzaron a besarse pasándose el semen por la boca de la otra mientras este escurría por sus perfectos cuerpos.

Por efecto ya que Finn terminó antes que ellas las chicas se acercaron y se quitaron sus prendas dejando al descubierto sus atributos comenzando a saborear las labios de la otra con sensualidad y lentitud, Fionna recorría con su lengua desde el busto de la princesa hasta su cuello en el cual la humana dejaba intensos y deliciosos besos húmedos para después subir al mentón de Phoebe y besar sus labios, ellas confundían la locura con primordial pasión, sabía a libertad lo que estaban haciendo, no tenían que pedir perdón y en esto no importaba más la razón, solo el goce, después de terminar con las caricias y lo besos terminaron por hacer un _69_, Phobe encima de ella, ambas metiendo su lengua en el sexo de su amiga y como un plus Fionna le metía 2 dedos en el esfínter para más goce, todo esto pasaba y a Finn solo se le ponía grueso por percibirlo, sin embargo ya no tenía energía para un segundo round, por ello solo gozaba con una sonrisa la escena hasta que de repente ambas chicas se corrieron al mismo tiempo gritando el nombre de la otra.

Y al final, cuando todo terminó los 3 se fueron a la cama a descansar sin decir ni una sola palabra, había sido algo único y excitante, muy delicioso, Finn se acostó en medio de ellas y abrazó a cada una por detrás de la nuca mientras los 3 se daban un beso juntando sus labios, ambas chicas colocaron la cabeza en cada pectoral de Finn y una mano sobre este mientras Finn se sentía el chico más poderoso de Ooo después de haber hecho el trío, pensó en su princesa, sin duda alguna ella era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, tan tierna, tan perfecta, tan bella, tan dispuesta, Finn se sintió el chico más afortunado de la galaxia al tenerla a ella, y que decir de Fionna, esa preciosa y perfecta chica también era una joya invaluable.

Por su lado Phoebe le agradeció en un susurro a su amiga y esta le sonrió asintiendo, había sido una experiencia única y muy placentera, mejor de lo que se pudo haber imaginado, no se arrepentía de nada, mientras que Fionna también estaba muy contenta por haber hecho su primer trío, de hecho se sentía emocionada por haberlo hecho.

Poco a poco los 3 fueron cerrando sus ojos hasta quedarse dormidos, con esa sonrisa en sus bocas pues habían hecho una cosa muy pícara que guardarían en secreto por el resto de sus vidas.


End file.
